Arcanum: of Anna and Elsa Obscura
by Ace Warbringer
Summary: Aboard the I.S.S. Zephyr, a Mage and a Technologist meet, and begin a journey which will shape the world. But that's if they can look beyond who the other is, in a world where magic and technology meet, but do not mix. AU-Arcanum, [non-related?] (May be Elsanna in future chapters. more explanation in first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Arcanum: ****Of Anna and Elsa Obscura**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: "Arcanum: of steamworks and magic obscura" is an RPG from Troika games, released around the year 2001. Troika has been dissolved for a while now, but you can still find the game itself for download in various places. <strong>

**Dealing with the strange interactions of magic and technology, I thought it was a fair game. Very open to different ways of doing things. From standard hack, shoot, and lightning bolt your way through everything, to speak softly and sneak about, to being really convincing that "Yes I'm supposed to be here. Don't mind me." the game offered a bunch of different ways around every situation. And it was awesome. Definite recommend for you old school rpg'rs to hunt down. Its 2d, but its good 2d. kinda clunky on the UI though.**

**So this story came as a random idea as I was reading through some steam punk articles and fanfics. And kind of gestated in my head for a bit, before hitting me with a big stick at work. **

**Seems like a lot of my story ideas work like that.**

**So, issues. Number one is this may or may not be another Elsanna. I don't know. For those of you who have read "of Ice and Dragons: rewritten", you may note that I have stated a distaste of elsanna. I think I need to elaborate. I don't find Elsaana to be bad if well written. And specifically not incest. That turns me off and ruins the story for me. Like, full stop never touch it again.**

**But I love a good "Love Story" apparently. So okay I guess? I just never saw myself reading or writing it until I sort of stumbled on one that was really good. if I find I'm not doing this well, they'll become mysteriously related. Word of god ladies and gentlemen. Then I'll set up something different for both.**

**Second, I am currently writing out the beginning of my sequel to "of ice and dragons". So this may or may not get updated often. I'm going to use this as a way to distract myself and hopefully keep things fresh. I noticed towards the end of ice and dragons that I had a pile of writers Fatigue. Not block cause I had story, I had ideas, I just didn't have the will to write. We'll see if this works.**

**So read and review guys and gals, give me some feedback please, whether it's a PM, or a review. **

**Paaz etaak Unahzaal.**

**Ace W.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

I.S.S Zephyr, Caladon, Kingdom of Arland

Anna watched as various people filed into the enormous steam powered Dirigible. Technicians, minor nobles, and the occasional robed mage. She huffed slightly as she watched the mages immediately walk forward and away from the engines. Bloody super-naturalists. Oh sure, on a whim they'll play with the various demons and souls around you, but one perfectly good and reliable steam engine, and they turned into quivering pansies.

Eventually it was her turn as she followed a portly merchant up the ramp. When she arrived at the top she presented her ticket to the well dressed in uniform Conductor, his voice ringing out in that no nonsense, I'm all business tone that she swore all conductors had to learn, "Tickets please!"

Handing hers over, the conductor looked at Anna and nodded politely to her, then proceeded to ask the usual questions after checking her ticket. "Do you have any magical items on you ma'am?" to which she responded with a bored and flat, "No". the two of them both had twinkles in their eyes as they went through the game of who could be more flat and monotone as he asked the questions. Something Anna Never lost. The goal? Get through without smiling, because both players had to be aware of the game. It was another thing she thought they practiced in secret. Anna swore there must have been some sort of training school. When he was finally done with the twenty or so questions both looked at each other with barely concealed laughter in their eyes, and small smiles tugging at the corners of there mouths. Then he broke first, "You win…" and started chuckling, and punched a few buttons on the panel in front of him, "I needed that! Miss, I've upgraded you to a better open seat, have a nice trip aboard the I.S.S Zephyr!"

OOOOO

Elsa slowly walked aboard the giant mechanical steam powered zeppelin. Her older half-brother (by her fathers first wife) looked positively ill beside her. "Hans, pull yourself together," she was in no mood to deal with the mans tech sickness, "People. Are. Watching." that did the trick. The slightly older man straitened up and composed himself as they marched aboard the first class ramp.

Elsa nervously looked around at all the people streaming on board the airship. Nobles and laborers, mages and techs. Of course all the mages had first class seats but even that was segregated into different classes. They themselves having minor seats.

As they made their way to their seats in a small room near the first and second class bulkhead, her brother's thinly veiled upset stomach finally got the better of him. He bolted for the nearest washroom as she was about to enter the compartment. Elsa shook her head, and reverently wished this trip was over soon enough. She would have preferred taking a more quicker means of transportation in the form of Teleport, then to have to deal with her half brother for a trip of this length. But her family had nixed that idea rather quickly. Her fists clenched and she had to repeat the rules of her "Outing" in her mind.

Finally composing herself after a few deep breaths, Elsa stepped inside the compartment, and sat down near the window, her wide ice blue eyes taking in the hustle and bustle below her.

It was the sound of light boot steps which turned her away from the spectacle of watching the baggage being loaded, she formed a scathing set of words for her slightly older half-brother. "Hans, you really…" her words trailed and died as she turned to the person who had entered the compartment. A young woman, maybe a few years younger then Elsa herself, wearing a green wool dress, that was well worn but still gave the impression of being in pristine condition (perhaps an heirloom travel dress?). Her hair was a lustrous red-gold in coloration, tied back into a pair of braids which hung down over her slim shoulders. She wore a simple travelers hat of green felt which matched the dress, but it was well worn, a testament to the young woman's wanderings. A small black leather satchel was at her hip secured to a wide black leather belt, one toe of a pair of well worn ladies traveler boots barely peaked out from the dresses hem. The younger woman seemed frozen as Elsa took in her appearance before finally settling in on her face.

It was a strong face, there was a good deal of strength there, it was thin as if she hadn't been eating well either. There were light freckles upon the honey skin of her cheeks and small slightly upturned nose. If anything though it was her eyes that captured Elsa's attention, they were large (Teal? Yes that was a good description of the color, though it seems to drift slightly with the light slow rocking of the airship. Blue and light blue-green mixing together.) eyes opened wide, curious and reserved, absolute intensity in their gaze.

A short second of awkward silence, and the young woman looked down at her ticket then back at the rooms number plate. Oh.. "Hi." perhaps someone other then her boor of a brother to chat with on this journey would be nice.

OOOOO

"Hi."

Anna started at the absolutely beautiful woman's startlingly quiet and smooth timbre. "Hi me?" She was dressed in a concealing black and blue travel dress, which in her opinion was a little too new to be as old as it looked. She had a small purse which hung from her left shoulder, it was small and slim so couldn't be holding much more than a couple of coins and a small book(and judging from the latching, you couldn't open it quickly, very important.) and was wearing a small travel hat of black, less an item of use and more an item of fashion. Slowly she slipped into the room, taking the seat closest to the door and farthest from the woman.

The young woman was only a year or two older than Anna, if she could make an accurate guess. She was blond, but it was such a fine white blond that if she couldn't see her cool blue eyes (Ice blue, yes that's it! Ice blue!), she would have guessed her for an albino. Even her skin was a pale coloration that spoke of a lot of time spent indoors. From what Anna could see this young woman did not get out much, the only dirt on her boots was literally on the soles. She was completely covered, head to toe, wearing even gloves on this warm summer's day, leaving only a few inches of her neck exposed below her face. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a small ribbon of blue weaving in it.

It was what she could see that certainly captivated her attention as she situated herself in the chair. The woman was absolutely perfect. There was no other way to describe her. She had those eyes, and hair, and what seemed to be a smile playing the corners of her mouth. (fucking damn-it, she noticed me staring.) "So. Um.. Hi? I'm Anna." the woman inclined her head with her reply, "Elsa. It is nice to meet you." "Likewise. _So_…" Anna drew out the word slightly, "First time on an airship?"

OOOOO

Elsa didn't answer Anna's question immediately before she settled on the truth, "I don't think so? There may have been once when I was younger, but it would have been before I remember. It is my first time as an adult." the young red-head smiled at her, "fourteenth time for me, I've done a bunch of hops around Caladon and the surrounding townships. This will be my first long range trip." the redhead smiled brightly, "And my first trip to Tarrant and the Unified Kingdom."

Elsa smiled at the enthusiasm displayed by the young woman, "My first trip to Tarrant as well."

Elsa was about to open her mouth to speak again when the loud groan of a steam whistle split the air. Looking at her fellow passenger the younger redhead smiled, and pointed up.

OOOOO

Back in the bowels of the ship, Half-orc shovel-men bent their backs to feed coal into the boilers. Raising the temperature inside to a blisteringly hot level. Water was fed into pipes at the chief engineers command, and under his watchful eyes, the gauges began to climb rapidly.

Walking over to a new contraption that allowed one to talk to the bridge. He keyed the mike. "Bridge? Engineering. All steam ready captain."

An immediate reply, "Very good." and the engineering communicator rang its bell as it moved its announcer to "Prepare to answer all bells." Working the brass lever, the chief answered back, "ready". And the command for ahead one third rang through.

Calling out his orders, Valves were turned and dialed into position.

OOOOO

"Captain! Engineering answers ahead one third!" the older gray haired man nodded, dressed in his white uniform. Looking at the wind-sock he gave the order, "Drop ballast. Up ten degrees." outside of the massive air-ship, vents opened and began to equalize the ratio of air to hydrogen for lift. Once the required mass of air had been expelled, the greater buoyancy of the hydrogen began to tell and the main mooring lines slipped out of the hands of the men on the ground.

Once he deemed them clear of all ground obstructions, the Captain nodded once,

"All ahead full!"

OOOOO

Anna watched Elsa's face peering in wide eyed wonder out the window. The massive airship took on a slight incline as she began to accelerate, and leave the confines of Arcanum's lands. Anna wondered if she had looked like that when she had taken her fist airship ride.

Damn-it-all. She had probably left nose-prints on the glass.

Pulling out a book to read while she waited for the ship to level off, (a well remembered incident with an unsecured food trolley foremost in her mind) Anna also kept a wary eye on her fellow passenger. It was all well and good she was excited, but something seemed off. And that irked the young technologist to no end.

OOOOO

It was fascinating to see the ground of their birth slip away like they were birds. The fleeting glimpse of the world Teleport showed you had nothing on this. Elsa was rapidly becoming enamored of this mode of travel. Sure you could just 'Hop to a Pattern', but then you skipped the journey. And if there was one thing she wanted, it was to experience the journey.

She was genuinely glad that she had to go in this sort of style.

The reflection of the glass showed the younger woman reading something. Turning away from the window she noted the title of the book, "Steamworks of Tarant" Oh, maybe she was attempting to find a reasonable spot to avoid the magical-technical issues involved. "Is that a recent edition?" Elsa was genuinely curious as to the answer, perhaps Anna could find a suitable Hotel or Inn which Mages could keep away from the destabilizing effects of Technology.

The young woman looked up, then seemed to realize that Elsa had asked a question. "Um.. No, it's a.. yeah.. 3 year old text? 4782. Three years, yeah. Um. It wont be the most up to date but it will do for me for now. I mean its fas.." whatever else she had been planning to say died in her throat as Elsa's half-brother walked in. Did a double take, and a slow, very familiar smile made its disgusting way across his face.

Elsa crushed the multitude of unladylike swears that had raced through her mind. She had forgotten her half-brothers penchant for gingers.

Fixing his mages robes slightly, Elsa could have Cursed him that instant for interrupting this beautiful woman's conversation,. (Including her cute rambling.) causing the teal eyed beauty to raise her book like a shield. Beginning to open her mouth to ward off her lecherous sibling, as he tried to get Anna's attention, something happened to snap it shut.

And changed her opinion of the ginger in an instant.

OOOOO

Hans could not believe his luck as he sat across from this perfect target of opportunity. As soon as he had saw her he placed his best smile upon his face, sat down, and leaned forward to get her attention. And pulled out all his charm, "well, well, _well!_ Are you not the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while. What brings you on board for Tarrant?" Only for her to pull up the book she had in her hands as a makeshift shield. Never to let an opportunity to go to waste he reached out and grabbed the arm holding the book.

And then he stopped moving entirely as a _very large _double barreled pistol-shotgun hybrid was pressed against his nose.

"Let. Go."

Those two words, spoken in distinctly separate sentences, made him release her arm like it had been energized by Spark. The instant she was free she put the book in her travel satchel with a swift economical movement. Hans wasn't sure where exactly she had produced such a large weapon from in an instant. He could have sworn she was unarmed, not to mention she had done it at such a speed, that he couldn't tell she had moved until after.

OOOOO

.

Anna was a _techie_. The word rang through Elsa's mind and left a bad taste afterwards. She found herself standing, her hands at the ready and a full repertoire of Elemental spells waiting behind her lips. Plus a few select tricks of her own, but those couldn't come out without a very good reason.

She watched as the young redhead looked to both of them, and her face changed from an open young woman, to a mask which didn't let anything through. Then, once Hans had moved well enough away from her, the redhead put away the pistol into a holster cunningly concealed in her dress. Then with a look that could only be called contempt, strode out of the room.

OOOOO

Anna did her level best not to call anymore attention to herself while she made her way to the main sitting room. Looking around she took off her simple hat and folded it up, to tuck away in her travel bag. To anyone who didn't know her very well, she outwardly was a model of calm and peace.

Her den mother would be very carefully asking her to go to her room to calm down. The revelation that the woman, (Anna refused to use her name) was a mage. It was something she should have checked for as soon as she had entered the room. All it took was a quick casual glance at her timepiece, but noooo….. She just had to be distracted by the woman's beauty. Probably sacrificed a few souls to get that way too. Fucking mage.

OOOOO

Elsa covered her eyes with a gloved hand, listening to her half brother complain about the _techie_. She refused to call her by name, even in her own mind. But her brother, she was about to do something very _naughty _to him. It wasn't really fair, but if he didn't shut up, she was going to do it.

And she told him so. He got really quiet after that.

OOOOO

Anna had one weakness, one certain vice she did not mind indulging every now and then.

"Raise twelve." of course for some, "call." it was a vice.

For her it was a legitimate way to make money. The poker game had just sat down when she joined in. Tossing the buy-in on the table and asking which game rules they would abide by, before dragging out her pocket chronometer, and conspicuously placing it on the table. This prompted the rest to do the same, before a dwarf, smartly dressed, asked her a question, "you expecting someone to play with our cards missy?"

Anna however knew the proper response, "No, good master dwarf, I am merely taking a precaution against the 'Randomness' of our fellow passengers." the dwarf dark bearded and dark haired, bust out in a belly laugh which the rest of the table joined into. To her immediate left was a gnome, who looked very unhealthy, to her right was a richly appointed gentleman who looked like luck alternatively graced and then abandoned him. His clothes looked a little travel worn. Across from her was the dwarf who had laughed, he looked well off, and was defiantly proud of his city dwarf status with a neatly trimmed beard. To the dwarfs left was an older gent, who had doctor written all over him, grey of hair and beard, but with youthful looking eyes.

Their game was ruthless, Anna herself having set the tone earlier, bluffing the dwarf on a pair of low cards. He had responded with a full on attack, only to find her with a flush. That set them off into a fierce rivalry witch slowly sucked in all but the gnome, who continued playing his hands as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

Currently she was up only by twenty silvers, and was very disgruntled. The dwarf had gotten her in the last round, clocking her for a single gold piece. In any other game she would have never took the bets. But her run in with a certain mage had given her an anger she needed to work out.

She got him good two rounds later, now having figured out he was counting cards.

"You, missy, are cheating." the dwarf was standing at his full height, (still a good couple inches shorter then her, but he out weighed her by twice over. "if you are referring to the fact that the cards have been on this table the whole rime I do not know what you are talking about, good master dwarf." he was visibly red in the face, and pointed at the cards on the table, "there is no possible way you could have a half royal {9 10 J QK} flush on the table. You are therefore.. Cheating." and dammed if he didn't enunciate the "c".

Anna reached over to the deck and flipped back the cards to their previous hand and spread them out. The dwarfs jaw dropped when he realized what she had just done. Discarded a winning hand, dropping money and making it look like she was bluffing on a low card. Then folding out of the hand to let him win it. Only to gut him now. "You were saying, good master?" her smirk was…wolfish.

'

He covered his face with a huge palm, before smiling across the table at her, "Okay. Ye got me missy. And here I have been rude. Averam Clear-eyes, at your service miss?" "Anna Dale, Master Clear-eyes." "well Miss Dale, you have definitely earned a place at this table. Gents! Let's make sure not to get on this young lady's hard side! She'll crush us before we got to swing the pick." turning the dwarf shouted "Waiter! Something expensive for the Miss! On me!"

'Yes a good game of poker was just what I needed' thought the ginger, as she accepted the glass from the waiter. Sipping she lit up like heated tungsten, and smiled radiantly to the dwarf, whatever she had gotten had definitely set him back a few gold.

OOOOO

Elsa strode through the forward decks, having left her half brother in the cabin drinking. Moving into a forward sitting room, she could almost feel the energy rise around her. Looking about her suspicions was confirmed, as she spotted several robed figures and one Elf of all things, sitting at various tables. Lightly stepping in her graceful walk she moved over to a window looking out the port side. A small table fitted with a chess set was there, unoccupied. Perfect, a game of strategy would definitely take her mind off a certain techie.

Sitting down she rearranged the pieces to their starting positions, and began by opening, with the queens pawn. Then spinning the board around to open for black.

One quickly played practice stratagem later she again reset the pieces to their starting positions.

The Elf sat down across from her, his hair white from age. She knew a few elves from her parents business dealings. For the long lived race, white hair meant this one had seen the passage of seven centuries or more. He reached out and plucked a pawn from either side, and mixed them between his hands rapidly, before holding out both fists closed. Tapping his left fist gently, he opened it to reveal black. She would go second.

He opened with the queens pawn, and she responded with kings pawn forward two. Three alternations later he was setting up a Carrak's assault. Hmmm. This was going to be interesting.

It took her 38 moves to checkmate his king, after a bloody piece swap that took place, having taken advantage of the Carrak's assault five piece guard to nip a knight. It was a one move opening, but she had been ready. Resetting the board, they switched colors, and Elsa opened, but with queens pawn forwad one. She wanted to see if he knew a Caladon left and hang. He did. Very well apparently. Again the winner took white, and he opened with a knight. Again he won. But Elsa had spotted something. Two more games were won by Elsa after that. She had stopped using comfortable pre-made stratagems, and started introducing her own.

But she had noticed something in his games. He left certain pieces in handicap. Not moving them from their starting positions. Different ones each time. It would be a True challenge to see if she could get him to truly play.

So the next game, she annihilated him by playing for those frozen pieces. Drawing blood, so to speak.

His eyes shifted from the board to look into her own when mate was declared, and she could see a spark of interest in them.

Well, this could be interesting. She thought. It took two hours, and well over two hundred turns, before the first piece, a white pawn, was taken. It took her another hour after to secure Check, and another thirty moves later, Mate.

The Old Elf spoke for the first time, a younger elf who had come up unnoticed behind him smiling broadly. "You are the first, young woman, to beat me in an open game. I congratulate you. By what name do you go by?"

Elsa told her true name, knowing that for the time being, in the air, she was at least safe. "I am known as Elsa Aren, _Elan_' (elder)." the honorific made him smile slightly, a bare twitch of the corner of his lips, "Very well, Elsa Aren. I am Ta'lemo, and again I congratulate you. I thought you a minor player of _Shah _(the elfish word for chess), but you have corrected me in a most satisfying manner." He held out his hand an conjured a small crystal ball out of midair, "Take this, should you wish to visit my home in Qintarra, it will allow you passage by the guardians. Keep it safe young one." he stood slowly after she had reverently taken the token, the much younger elf helping the elder to his feet.

He paused before walking away, "I sense a great deal of power in you, Elsa Aren. But it is untamed. Should you come to my home, I will help you with its training. And perhaps we shall play _Shah _again, _Aren'ii _(student Aren) " slowly he made his way forward, and Elsa relaxed in her chair, looking out the window with a small smile upon her face. The small crystal orb warm in her hand.

Somehow she had impressed an Elder. And he had offered to help with the very problems that forced her to Tarrant. Mentally she shook her head. The journey was worth it, even with the problems of techies and half brothers. If her answers could not be found at her destination, then perhaps she would have to journey to Qintarra herself. And perhaps…just perhaps… Ta'lemo could help.

After a game of chess of course.

OOOOO

After a quick stop at Roseborough to pick up coal and water for the engines, and drop and gain some passengers. The Zephyr was finally ready to begin the highest part of her trip. The crossing of the Stonewall range. The captain readied his ship, personally inspecting the major areas himself. It would be three days to the city of Tarrant, capital of the Unified Kingdom, depending on wind and weather. But he suspected that the wind would work in his favor.

OOOOO

After bidding her newfound friends a farewell, Anna relaxed in the lounge. Reading. Only the Gnome from the game had stayed onboard, stating he had business in Tarrant. He currently was also passing his time as they waited. This was to be the longest part of their journey.

Anna had managed to avoid the mage for a good long while now. Seeing hide nor hair of her or the Lech that she traveled with. It seemed as if they had transferred cabins, and were now in a different part of the ship.

Good riddance.

And less of a chance she would be exposed. Of course that's what happens when you find out certain things. You find yourself in between a rock and a mining drill. But the last thing Anna needed was questions about her and her past. Some she could answer. Others.

Others…She just plain didn't know the answers to.

OOOOO

The transfer of cabins had been an easy thing to talk her half brother into. It appeared he had no desire to test the techie again. Though Elsa would have found it highly amusing to see her brother with a gun up his nose again. He could use the humility.

At least the small conversations she had had with Ta'lemo, before he had departed the Zephyr for his home, had been eye opening. He was an Elf. But he was a _very _learned practitioner of Magic. But he was an Elf… with all the prejudices built in. Elsa sighed, hopefully Tarrant would have her answers, because Ta'lemo had made it very clear, in his roundabout elvish way, that she would have to apprentice to him to learn anything.

Not something Elsa was very willing to do. Fifty years of training? She would deal with the quirks first before spending her life in hock.

No matter how bad things got.

OOOOO

Groop smacked his brother in the head, "Dumshit! Crank an the' pull!" "Ohhhh!" Graap, heeding his twins words, cranked the prop around untill it tightened then with a mighty heave pulled while Groop (admittedly the smarter of the twin half-ogres, but that would be like comparing the brains of one stupid dog vs. another slightly more stupid dog. And that wouldn't be fair to the dogs. They'd win.) worked the throttle like he had seen the human do. With a cough and sputter the light aircraft, the first of its kind on Arcanum roared to life.

"com'on! We'ze gotz to go Graap! Same ting!" again the engine coughed, sputtered. Then with a loud bang spun the prop to clonk Graap in the head. Merely an annoyance for the half ogre, but it set of Groop's already short temper. Prompting him to clonk his brother himself, starting a short lived fight between the two.

It was a good thing the work yard these contraptions were built in was a good distance away from the city. Otherwise someone would have come knocking.

The next couple of minutes of the two half ogres struggling (after their tussle) before successfully getting both machines to start, and stay running, would best be accompanied by "Yakety Sax" as one, then the other would comically injure themselves, before the other machine would shut off. And the process would repeat. Heads clonked. Hands burnt on hot metal. Knuckles busted. Feet stomped, and minor fights.

Finally, after an hour of struggle they got both running and ready to go.

"You getz one, I getz udder. You 'member how to work itz?" Groop held his brothers gaze while his sibling nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Lez go."

They had a jobz to do.

OOOOO

Aww, Shit.

Anna woke up from her sleep with a start. She had just realized who she had been dreaming about. And of course, that had ruined a perfectly good dream, one of friendship and laughter. Sunuvabitch. She bit her cheek to keep from swearing repeatedly.

Now even her dreams had been taken over by her issues. A small sigh escaped her as she checked her chronometer. Hmm, breakfast time. She wondered what goodies the chefs had prepared today. Perfect thing to get her mind off that ruined dream. Damn mage.

OOOOO

Elsa was nearly walked into as she strode regally into the dining room. Stepping back she looked up into the face of her near collision. And froze. Just what she needed, after being woken up by her nightmares.

Ice blue met frosty Teal.

Both women noticed they were wearing the same travel clothes as they had first met. Anna had foregone her hat and so had Elsa. For a solid minute they did not break their gaze, animosity fairly setting the air between their eyes on fire.

Both were waiting for the other to blink first.

Fortune however, is a fickle bitch. And she chose at that moment to strike.

OOOOO

The Captain looked out through his spyglass at the strange contraptions roaring through the air next to his zeppelin. Both banked roughly around a cloud formation like birds, and turned directly at them.

His eyes shot wide as he watched sparkles appear on the front of one of the machines. It was followed by the crash of glass, as he and his crew sought cover behind anything solid on the bridge. A bullet finished its flight in a soft piece of sheet metal next to his head making him flinch as the contraptions finished their attack. The hissing and popping told the Captain that his ship was in very grave danger.

Incendiary Rounds.

OOOOO

Groop looped up and brought his flyer back torwards the front of the ship, his brother right behind him. Pulling the trigger once again, bullets raced out ahead. Pinging into the massive nose of the dirigible. He roared as he stitched a line down the side of the vessel. Guns ablaze. He banked along the side of the dirigible, descending slightly.

Unfortunately for Groop, he had made a mistake. "Uh-Oh…"

The last thing to go through his mind was one of the I.S.S. Zyphers main props.

The momentum from his plane blew the prop, (two blades, 20 feet in diameter) off its mounting.

OOOOO

One second they were staring daggers at each other, the next, they were trying to figure out why they were tangled together at the end of the lounge. With a thirty foot hole chopped into the room. And half a prop sticking into it.

Anna propped herself up. Eyes wide, jaw slack. Elsa had the same look on her face as well. Both looked at each other, then back at the destruction. Anna managed to gain her feet first, and steadied the other woman to hers as an alarm whistle began to blow. All animosity forgotten for now.

OOOOO

The good Captain shouted his orders. The bag was ruptured. He was certain of that. He ordered the ballast dropped. Every single ounce of it. As the crew leapt into action he noticed the helmsman cranking the wheel. Looking out the left rear windows of the bridge, he found something odd. Then he realized what had happened. And he saw the first flickers of flame along the bag.

I.S.S. Zephyr was doomed.

OOOOO

Graap came around for another pass. Having seen his brother crash into one of the props had filled him with a burning rage. Opening up he stitched the port side, and banked around to the starboard side. Again opening fire. He roared as he saw flames start to lick across the surface of the airship.

But being the brightest brick someone could find only applied to his brother. As he flew his cloth and wood flying machine through a hydrogen jet.

Graap never got a chance to jump out of the burning plane. He had been killed by the gas searing through his lungs.

OOOOO

The Zephyr slowly began to list forward and to port. Anna lead Elsa aft and starboard through the chaos. The ship was beginning to list badly, to the point it was difficult to keep their footing. Elsa stumbled. She noticed the Mage had a fairly large welt on her forehead, and seemed to be dazed. She hoped it wasn't a concussion.

Rushing to starboard she saw the engines were still turning, and something else.

They were only a couple hundred feet above ground level. And moving along at a terrifying speed. Gripping a door handle to the outside, she pulled it open and risked a quick look forward. Then immediately grabbed a guardrail. Conveniently Elsa was already doing so.

She barely had time to scream at the older woman, "Brace Yourself!"

The Zephyr collided with the ground, and both were thrown into darkness.

OOOOO

Anna woke to choking smoke, and a pile of twisted steel around her. She felt a weight across her legs, and sitting up, found the unconscious mage laying on them. Gently she tried to move the woman off, but only succeeded in waking her up. Flickers of pure magic wrapped around her gloves as Elsa sat up in panic. Hands raised defensively.

Anna spoke first, "That hurt a lot.." she could feel several of her ribs. And not in a good way. The mage didn't look any better off as she nodded agreement.

Suddenly Elsa stood, a terrified look on her face. "Hans!" Anna instantly got what she was after, "your friend?" a hurried nod, "Okay, I'll help." slowly the made their way through the choking smoke, alternatively coughing and calling for Elsa's half brother.

Faintly they heard a voice.

"Help! Help me! Please!"

It took Anna and Elsa a few moments to pinpoint the source. After both lifted a sheet of steel, they found someone. The gnome from Anna's card game.

He was pinned by a spike through his guts.

Anna knelt next to him, as he spoke again, "Thank you my friends." he hacked and coughed, "I don't have much time… " another ragged cough, as Elsa wrung her hands. "You must find the boy." he pressed a set of objects into Anna's hand, she opened it to find…. "You must find the boy… and give him back his ring. You must tell him I escaped. There are so few of us left now…" another ragged cough. "you must find him! The Evil! He is coming back… soon! The work is almost complete!" he coughed and the energy seemed to flow out of the old Gnome, as he spoke one last time, his head falling back. "He will know what to do…You, my friends…Its.. All… up.. to you….." Anna gently closed his eyes.

Anna felt the hand on her shoulder, wondering at the cryptic message of the Gnome. As she looked up at the ice blue eyes filled with pain, she knew that she would fulfill his dying wish. She just hoped it was something she could do. She tucked the passport and ring into her satchel.

"We need to keep looking, I'm sure your friend is still alive." even though her words, as sorrowing as they were, rang with a small bit of hope. Anna tried to keep her pain out of them.

They once again began to search through the rubble and steel. But the flames were creeping closer. Anna could see them beginning to gain strength. "Elsa!" once Anna had the blonds attention, "can you smother the flames?" Elsa nodded, and tried to conjure some simple water spells, but the technological balance was still too much against her. All she got was a fizzle.

"I can't! Too much interference." the horrified look in her eyes told a horrible truth to Anna. She cried out to the mage, "We cant stay here!" the mage didn't need any more prodding then that. Both women ran for their lives.

They had just made it out to the edge of the massive pieces of debris, when something behind them went up. The explosion knocking them to the ground.

OOOOO

Elsa woke first this time, sitting up and looking around. She could see the red haired technologist was still unconscious. Looking back all hope of finding her half brother was extinguished in the conflagration she witnessed. Metal was white hot and softening. Flames licked up higher then the trees around them. She held a hand to her chest, grasping the pendant she wore underneath her shirt, hidden. A simple snowflake. But the most precious thing she owned.

Beside her a groan as the ginger woke up. Anna flipped over from her stomach to see the flames. Elsa clearly heard the breath catch in the technologists throat.

Anna spoke first, her voice was soft, "I'm sorry. Elsa." she didn't have to say what for.

The young technologist stood. And lent a hand to the mage, helping her to her feet. It was a racing set of hoof beats though that got their attention. And through the smoke a figure rode up. Anna kept a hand near one of her special pockets. A shared glance with Elsa, showed the mage was ready herself. Arms held slightly bent, palms up and fingers spread.

When the mounted figure got closer, they saw he rode a strange steed. One with antlers. Closer the rider came and finally spotted the two women, stopped. His reindeer mount now visible. Lowing in the rolling smoke. Stepping down the figure turned and pulled back the lumpy homespun grey robe he wore from his head. Revealing the weather-beaten face of a young but powerfully built man. Blond of hair and somewhat rugged, he simply stared at them, eyes wide and unblinking. When he spoke it was in a voice of awe.

"You.. And the fire… How…?" the two young women shared a look, before Anna spoke, "Didn't you see the crash?!" the look on his face was that of a man who had just been hit on the head. Hard. "umm… yes, ma'am," he cleared his throat, "I am Kristoph Virgil Bjorgman, at your service." he bowed slightly, "Druid and follower of the teachings of the Panarii." both women shared a look again, before Elsa spoke, "have you seen anybody else Master Bjorgman?" his face became pinched, as he broke the bad news, "No, miss, you two are all I have seen so far."

"I'm Anna Dell. Would you help us search for more survivors sir?" he nodded vigorously, "Of course Miss Dell." he looked pointedly to the blonde mage, who spoke shortly in introduction, "Elsa Aren." then turned to call out again for Hans.

Slowly and carefully the three moved around the crash site. Finding many bodies. But no other survivors. With darkness swiftly descending they made a camp in an old cave. It had become clear to all three, there were no other survivors. Kristoph turned loose his friend, who he called Sven. Telling him not to wander far, wolves were known to prowl these areas.

Elsa had stopped the man when he had pulled out flint and steel to start a fire. One wave of her hand and few spoken words of power, the pile of wood was quickly lit. Anna had disassembled her chronometer and was busily checking its inner workings. "humph, bent spring I'll need to find a new one later." she quickly reassembled the device.

The two women sat together opposite of Kristoph when he broached what was obviously a burning question, "So what happened?" the answer was simple, "something we didn't see." the two women were not forthcoming in information, save about the gnome and his request. Kristoph took the hint, he may not have been the smartest man, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. At least his wagon had some supplies.

"Ok. We can't stay here for long. I have food for only two more days for three people. And that's if we eat very small. My tutor and friend is currently in a nearby town. He might have some information about the ring and 'boy'"

"What's its name?"

"Shrouded Hills. One days travel."

OOOOO

Later found them all curled up in individual blankets. Anna tried to figure out what had woken her up. Her answer came in the form of a sob from the mage supposedly sleeping a few feet away.

Anna could see the shoulders shake as the woman tried to keep quiet. Before she could think, Anna reached out and laid a hand on the mages shoulder. Covering her gloved hand. Elsa simply grasped at her hand holding onto it with a certain fervor that only came from grief. Anna didn't speak, no platitudes no words. She simply comforted by being there.

So the mage does have a heart.

OOOOO

Elsa had started slightly at the touch of the warm hand, but had not spurned its offer of comfort. Instead she had grasped at the offer, holding onto it with all of her strength. Slowly she calmed, an anchor of stability found in the storm of her grief. Her half brother was dead. Gone forever. She had hoped to at least find his body, to revive him at the nearest town. But that was now taken from her. He had found true death.

So she cried, quieter now, and held onto the hand of the technologist. The one who showed the most rare of things. A heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So how did I do? reviews always welcome! <strong>

**also the chess and poker games? I kinda pulled them out of thin air. same with the operation of the Zephyr. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Arcanum: of Anna and Elsa obscura**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I'm going to rewrite the end of chapter one eventually. Not happy with it. I rushed. Plus a bit of retcon to throw in, nothing major. Mostly cause I'm still working on story. Keep an eye on it if you don't get a notice. **

**Still writing, sorry about the wait but I've been noodle-ing this quite a bit. Trying for certain things in my writing. And a bit of perfection. **_**And**_** I'm still working on my other big project. **

**As always reviews are welcome!**

**Ace W**

* * *

><p><strong>Crash site of the I.S.S. Zephyr, Unified Kingdom, unidentified cave.<strong>

Morning brought with it sunshine and smoke. Anna sat up sharply, not remembering were she was for a moment, but her movement had awoken the Mage. Miss Aren grumbled for a second then sat bolt upright as Anna had. Both women looked at each other with a confused look, then reality caught up with them.

Miss Aren had both gloved hands up to her mouth, while Anna looked wide eyes around them. Across the fire pit, the druid was being nuzzled by his reindeer. A grumble came as the man sat up in the early morning dawn, "Enough Sven, I'm awake."

The three observed their camp in the morning light, a steel grey of dawn heralding morning heat. Anna brushed her hair down as best she could, Elsa didn't look any better, with red-rimmed eyes. The camp was packed into Master Bjorgman's wagon, a peculiar contraption which could be converted into a sled for snowy winter months. Anna noted several improvement's she could make, but let them sit in the back of her mind, her den father had a saying that she stuck with, _"If'n it aint broke? Do'na fix it, Lassie."_

She wished she had followed his advice more often. But for someone like her, that was impossible.

Miss Aren asked them both if they could help her look through the wreck one more time. And both Anna and Master Bjorgman had agreed. It took a few minutes to get back to the still smoldering wreck, but in the early morning light and lack of adrenaline, Anna began to notice things.

It wasn't until she found a sheet of light steel with a series of holes stitched down it that she had her answer.

OOOOO

Elsa came over at the technologists call. Moving quickly through the wreck she found the young woman staring intently at something. She let an unspoken question form on her face as the young woman looked up at her approach.

"The Zephyr was shot down." the technologist gestured at the line of holes running down the plate of metal. "Those are markings left by incendiary rounds." she indicated what looked to be burn markings in the metal.

Elsa felt her face go slack. She wondered if Anna's face, that cold, imperious, look she wore right now, was just like hers. Both looked at the sheet of holed metal. "We need proof we can carry, Miss Dell." "Way ahead of you, Miss Aren." the technologist held up a square brass plaque bearing the ships name, it had a pair of those strange holes drilled through it. It was perhaps an arms length in height and width. Elsa allowed a tight smile to cross her face. "Good. We will need to present that to the proper authorities."

OOOOO

Kristoph kept the two women in sight at all times. His heart ached for this tragedy. The loss of innocent life always hurt. He should know better then anyone about that.

He spotted something on the outskirts of the debris field. It looked vaguely different from the rest of the destroyed airship. He called out to the two women, and after giving his permission to the ginger technologist to store the brass plaque in his wagon, they investigated.

"It looks like some sort of flyer. Self powered and armed." the young ginger gave him and Elsa a strong look. Kristoph noticed the way the mage stiffened at this as the technologist poked about the half burnt wreckage. Shortly Anna called for his help. "Lift this would you?" and with a grunt he heaved off the piece, showing… "Ouch, do half-ogres normally look like that?" he asked.

"No." Replied Miss Aren to his question, "Flash-burns, similar to Flare… my guess is he ran into flames from the wreck." Miss Dell agreed, nodding, "Most likely before he crashed as well. Looks like it got his lungs. Not enough to really set his flyer on fire though." Kristoph put in his two coppers, "How'd he end up here? He could have crashed on the side of the mountain just as easily." "Most likely he was making a firing pass along the same path as the Zephyr." answered the technologist as she poked into the wreck, "after that…" Miss Dell broke off as she tugged loose something, "I was right, incendiaries." she held up a large bullet for them, frowning, "hollow point filled with phosphorus I think, sweet gods that's nasty." she handed Kristoph the round before going back into the wreckage. "After that he probably glided for a short time before crashing right next to where the Zephyr would."

Kristoph looked closely at the bullet noting its simplicity. He marveled at it for a second before he realized that it was a cousin of what had taken down the dirigible.

At that point the thanked the good gods of life for turning him on this path of peace. Then he tossed the round.

The loud bang was followed by lots of cursing from the technologist as she banged her head on something.

OOOOO

Anna glared at the man as she rubbed her head. He actually had the presence of mind to look sheepish. "The next time I hand you something, hold on to it. It might make a bigger Bang." the flat tone she used hopefully didn't alienate him. But he apologized, so he had that going for him. She turned back to the wreck.

Anna made a mental note to herself to treat them as complete Newbs. A word she had come along during her childhood meaning complete beginner. Her den father had been fond of calling her that with a smile on his face, usually when she made a major mistake and it blackened her face in the explosion. Funny how now she could think on it with amusement, it hadn't been funny at the time. But Anna's reminiscing and work was interrupted by the mage's smooth voice.

"What are you looking for Miss Dell?"

Anna smiled tightly to herself as she worked her tools.

OOOOO

Elsa watched as the technologist backed out of the wreck. A cute smudge of grease on her cheek, triumphantly holding up something, "This!" it looked like a small brass plate.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, encouraging the younger woman to continue.

"It's a nameplate. Some inventors put these on things they make. In this case," she read off of it "Maxim Machine Works. Caladon" the young tech's smile fell, "but I don't know if their responsible. This machine could have been stolen. I'm surprised a half-ogre could even use it." This triggered something in Elsa's memories. "One moment Miss Dell."

The mage moved over to the corpse, and lightly placed a gloved hand on its forehead. Just as the tech's words had implied. "It wouldn't have been, if not for the enchantment on it for intelligence." she followed the trail of magic and pulled of a strange amulet from it's neck. It was a medallion, gold inscribed with silver forming a stylized eye in a triangle, hung from a simple leather thong. "This is enchanted. For intelligence, and very specifically I might add." she held it up a in the air and scrutinized the amulet. Lightly touching its surface with her free hand. "Very strange… and very powerful. It's very specific to him. You don't do that unless you don't expect no one else to wear it."

Of course that only raised more questions. Which the druid brought up the most major.

"How in the great forests did he get off the ground then?! Anything that powerful should have interrupted the machines workings right Miss Dell?" he directed the question at Miss Dell, whose face was serious as she thought.

"Not necessarily." she looked thoughtful, "Miss Aren. You said that the enchantment was personal correct?" Elsa nodded, knowing were the younger woman was going with this, "Yes, very much so. That might explain it. The enchantment was directed inward… If it was general for everybody… he probably wouldn't have been able to get it moving." she spoke with a thoughtful expression. "even though it still probably interfered with the machine."

Miss Dell barked a grim laugh while rolling her eyes, "If it didn't blow up in his face!" she took a thoughtful expression, and somewhat refuted the mages statement, "It most likely did. Except the other way around. The engine running down the enchantment. Eventually rendering him unable to fly well."

The mage made a sound of agreement and nodded thoughtfully.

OOOOO

After a few more hours of looking. It was obvious that no one else had made it out alive.

Miss Aren had moved off to the side. But neither Miss Dell or Kristoph had been willing to interrupt her grief. Especially when she had begun an enchantment. Kristoph recognized it as a ward of protection to the spirit of a relative, to give them easy passage and protect them from harm. It was a minor spell, more often done by children for their own comfort then protection. But he could recognize the powerful personal workings in her display. And as the sun reached it's zenith, the web of light formed in the air in front of her, distinct bars of blue and purple floating in midair, that slowly collapsed into a two-dimensional drawing and settled into the ground. Only when she was finished did the mage return, and Kristoph performed his own gift of protection. Drawing in the ground with his staff, he placed a ward against beasts of carrion, asking them to leave this place alone. He made it broad and long lasting. Hopefully a proper rescue party and burial detail (he shuddered at the coldness of those words) could be arranged when they reached Shrouded Hills. Miss Dell simply laid a gift of wildflowers on a small stone nearby, several he recognized as having healing properties, a gift to the spirits departed.

Soon they were all ready to leave.

They resolved to get to the nearby town as quickly as possible. But first Kristoph knew he had to show them something. About a quarter mile down the trail, he stopped Sven in front of a small shrine. Both women looked at were he was looking.

"What's this, Master Bjorgman?" the words spoken by the young tech prompted him to explain, "This is the reason why I was so close, Miss Dell. I was on a pilgrimage up here. It's a place important to the Pannarii, a prophecy… sort of. The old runes are-"

The mage had been looking at them, and interrupted him to speak, "Elvish. 'And on wings of flame shall the spirit of Nasrudin be reborn above the Misty Hills'."

"Yep. Now.. I'm not going to even pretend I know everything. But what just happened…"

Both women looked to each other, before looking at the druid. Miss Dell spoke first, her voice slightly affronted and laughing at the same time, "You think we're, or rather one of us is the reborn spirit of some long dead guy?…" Miss Aren just lifted an eyebrow so high as if to ask if he lost his mind.

"Look… I don't know okay? I'm new to this. I'm only an acolyte." the big man shook his head in exasperation, "All I know is what happened here may have fulfilled one of the biggest tenets of my faith. And there are many others who would fall down and declare you Nasrudin Reborn. And those people… They wouldn't take No for an answer."

Miss Aren looked a little mollified, "Oh. Well…thank you for the warning Master Kristoph." Miss Dell nodded agreement shortly afterwards. Kristoph nodded back, his face a bit on the grim side, "Your welcome."

OOOOO

**Shrouded Hills, Outer territory of the Unified Kingdom.**

It was late in the night, the sun having gone down a couple of hours before, when Master Bjorgman's wagon rolled into the outskirts of shrouded hills, Sven pulling gamely in the traces. The big man had explained to Anna and Miss Aren that shrouded hills was a mining town, built around the 'Bessie Toone' a silver and iron mine. Though now it was mostly iron. Apparently the town had started out wealthy, but had fallen on hard times after the silver ran out. Now that iron was in such high demand though, things were picking back up.

Their first stop was the inn were elder Joachim was staying. Kristoph had been insistent upon it "No sense in waking the town up right now. Plus, the half ogre. Someone deliberately did the Zephyr in. Elder Joachim should have a good idea of how to go on. And whether or not it's a good idea to alert the authorities here."

Both women had agreed. The shooting down of the Zephyr had been deliberate. But just how far did that go? They didn't have enough information. And hopefully this elder Joachim would have some for them.

Walking through a side door to the Mistwater inn, the three easily found the elders room. Master Bjorgman knocked, and called through the door, "Elder Joachim?" after a few moments without a response he tried again. After a third time Miss Aren placed a hand upon the door with a whispered incantation. And then her eyes opened, "No life inside.."

Master Bjorgman looked to Miss Aren, "Can you open the lock quietly?" the young mage shook her head, "Too conspicuous, lots of light and sound. _Everybody _would be aware." Anna grinned and broke out her little toolkit as she knelt in front of the door. Two seconds later, and much to the surprise of the others the lock clicked quietly. Anna then asked a very pertinent question, "Would your magic detect a construct Miss Aren?" she left unsaid that if there was sufficient tech beyond the door she wouldn't detect anything anyways. Hell, her own presence probably interfered.

The mage shook her head, and her gloved hands came up to the ready. Wisps of magic twisting about her fingers. Master Bjorgman gripped his staff with white knuckles.

Standing she drew from one of her concealed pockets a slightly different gun. A well made six-shot revolver, then she screwed a large canister to the end. "Good forests… that's a Hushed Revolver isn't it?" Anna shot the Druid a slight grin as she prepped to open the door, then paused. Taking three quick breaths she shoved open the door and all three piled into the room.

There were four bodies. All in various states of unkempt rest.

Rushing forward the druid checked each one, "Elder Joachim isn't here… I hope he's all right…"

Anna proceeded to check one side of the room while Miss Aren checked the other. But apparently something had been left out in the open. The mage had spotted it, even without magic…

OOOOO

The note had been scribbled in haste, and addressed to the druid. Elsa called for his attention and handed off the note. He scanned through the note quickly while her and the tech looked around some more, before Master Bjorgman called for their attention. Those teal eyes met her's briefly before the man summarized the note.

"Elder Joachim was attacked…" he looked embarrassed as he pointed out the obvious, "He says he managed to fend them off, but more were coming and he had to lead them off. He must have been in a hurry, his pen was rough. The note says he would contact me in Tarrant. Our original destination for now. Apparently something about these men… he doesn't understand…" the blond man read on for a second, then his eyes widened, "Right. He says he fears to put anything down on paper. And says, 'if anyone is with you from the shrine for any reason, keep them hidden and safe.' oh.. Lady of the Forest…"

The two women looked in each others eyes, and as her ice blue met the teal of the tech, both understood that someone was responsible for the attack. Then something occurred, something she had been dreading for some time. Her vision flickered.

Thoughts rang through her head, 'No nonono! Not now! Not Now! Conceal! Don't feel!' Her fear grew in leaps and bounds as she rushed out of the room. Screaming the mantra in her mind.

OOOOO

Kristoph shared a bewildered look with the tech, before looking at the door the mage had retreated through. She spoke tiredly, "Go talk to her, the stress of everyting'… I'll check for anyting' else and lock the door. Probably a good idea we aren't seen here tonight." He noted the strange accent she kept hidden under the surface, and the widening of her eyes as she realized, but he didn't comment on it, instead he noted her unsteady appearance and general tired look. But that accent was maddeningly elusive to his memories.

"I'll take care of the room Miss Dell. Plus." he produced a room key from the nightstand. "I can get the door. She probably needs…ah, more Ladylike touch? I'm not all that good with comforting people." the tired tech nodded once. "Right." and walked out after the mage.

He shook his head as he got back to searching the room for anything they could use. No good with comforting people. Now that was an understatement.

OOOOO

_Godsdamnit._

_Fucking godsdamnit you fucking newb._

Anna trudged along, her hair bunched and dirty. Her dress torn slightly in places. Heck she could feel the grease on her from poking about the wrecks. It didn't contribute well to her mood. Her den father would be treading carefully around her. Her den mother the same. Gods rest them well.

She had nearly spoken in her natural accent. The one thing that could trace her Very Easily. If it wasn't for her tiredness she would have caught herself. Now here she was chasing the fucking mage in the fucking dark. _Godsdamnit_. It was pretty clear which way the mage had gone, small scorch marks where her hands had touched places, frost sprinklings on the ground. And electrical webbing when she had touched a metal latch.

It took a good few seconds for the implications to catch up to her.

Item one: Mage under escort to Tarrant. Why need an escort? Why go to Tarrant? The largest industrial city in the known world? Why leave Calladon? Why in secrecy?

Answer: That was a stop in her journey… no one else but her family could know.

Item two: Very capable at such a young age. Human at that. But seemingly able to go onto a tech marvel like a dirigible without complication. They would check her at the entrance. Why not use magic to go someplace?

Answer: She had no control…and would override anyone else's… but the dirigible would suppress_ her…_

Item three: Random discharges of magical energy when stressed.

Answer: Again no control…

Item four: Identifying magic in an item by touch.

Answer: Inborn talent…

_Holy Bloody Godsdamnit to Hell. _Teal eyes connected the dots. And widened. She didn't set one more foot forward as the fog of fatigue was swept away by a wave of adrenalin.

No, she Ran.

Tearing into the forest she followed the marks of frost on the ground. Pulling out an Electric hand lamp, and swiftly loading a charge when the branches blocked the moonlight. Dim yellow light shined upon the path in front of her.

She slowed her mad rush when she came into a clearing. And it wasn't a natural one either. She looked in awe at the violence unleashed upon the area as she walked forward and her lamp flickered wildly. Trees uprooted and torn apart like twigs. Ground ripped up. And everything was well frosted.

It was truly a testament to the power of the young mage. A confirmation of what Anna suspected…

But why was she afraid? She was a mage right? Don't they _want _this sort of power?

Those were questions that Anna couldn't truly answer. They went against everything she had ever learned or been taught about those of the Art.

A sobbing noise drew her around a tree. And curled up in a tight ball, pressed into a space between the roots, shaking and trembling, was the Mage. She was mumbling but the young tech couldn't understand a word she said, though she seemed to be reapeating herself. Slowly Anna reached out, her hand hesitant, unsure. She decided against startling Elsa. Could lose a limb…

OOOOO

Conceal… don't Feel.

She heard her name called. And again. Soft. Sweet. A lilting accent. A gentle touch upon her back. She curls tighter. Holding her hands close to her chest. Conceal. Don't feel…

She cries as she remembers. Other incidents, other voices. All have gone away. Because of her…

Conceal. Don't feel.

Her name again. Light. Sweet. The voice is familiar. A flash of beautiful teal eyes comes to the fore. Pain washes through her and sweeps away the image.

Conceal.

Don't feel.

OOOOO

It took Anna a good hour to calm Elsa down enough to get her to respond to her. Slowly the older woman uncurled, and when she finally saw who was with her. The mage recoiled.

Anna chalked it off to the fact that she was a tech.

"What are _you _doing here?!"

Maybe not.

"Findin' and helping' you. But 'pparently I'm'a not welcome." the young tech stood up and brushed off her dress. Before addressing the mage coldly once again. "We're stayin' in the loft as planned."

OOOOO

Ice blue eyes watch as the tech walks away, picking her way through the brush in the early morning light. Elsa is exhausted. But she picks herself up, and follows in the techs wake. She pauses as she passes the ruins of the clearing she has made.

It was getting stronger.

She had insulted the young woman. The young woman who came after _her_. The person who had saved her in the dirigible after banging her head. The very same person who did nothing but help… even when she had nothing to gain.

She hurries to catch up with the young tech. her bun now a complete mess. Along with everything else. She most desperately wanted a bath. But first…

"Miss Dell, could you wait a moment please?"

OOOOO

Anna stopped. But it took all her willpower not to turn and slap the mage. Her hands clenched. And she told herself again and again to behave.

"I apologize… for… my words and actions. Anna"

The woman actually sounded contrite. Anna allowed herself to turn. Slowly. She faced the mage. She was standing her head bowed and her ice blue eyes open yet unfocused. Hands held together in front of the slim woman's frame. Her hair was a mess, yet still she radiated beauty.

"I.. am sorry.. for my reaction." the mage wrung her gloved hands as Anna's jaw flexed. The older woman took a deep breath, and then gently let it out.

"What do you know about Focus's ?" Anna decided on the truth, but in her fatigue… "Ye be mages of extraordinary power. Capabl' o' feats no'ther mage would dare attemp'."

It took half a second for her to realize that she had spoken naturally. And just so it happened, the gods and goddesses of Arcanum apparently weren't done with playing her. The damn mage knew what it meant. Anna could tell from the widening of Elsa's eyes and the raising of one eyebrow.

_Sonuvabitch._

"Well, now ye know my secret. An' I know yours." the young woman's anger drained away. She shook her head, and spoke tiredly "Strange world we be both runnin' from."

"Why are you running? Shouldn't your clan be protecting you?" the curious look in Elsa's eyes was honest at least. Anna shook her head, "I was only raised by them, never adopted. But it wouldn' make-a difference anyway. What only matter is I had to go." the young tech looked off towards the brightening horizon.

OOOOO

Elsa knew the closeness of the people she was raised by, a final clue to her behavior now in place. She was lucky the tech had exposed this much. She now knew it was an offer of friendship, had been since their first meeting. She just didn't know what to offer in return. Then it dawned, literally, since the sun struck her at that moment. Elsa reached into her tight fitting neckline and withdrew her pendant. A single crystal snowflake. The only reminder she had… and the most personal thing she could do as a Focus.

"My focus is Elemental, with an affinity for ice, water, and air."

She watched as the techs eyes finally looked back to her, the cute smudge of grease fainter but still there. The younger woman looked at the simple pendant, and for the first time since their botched first meeting, smiled shyly. "ye…ye didn't have to tell." "You helped me out of the Zephyr. Helped me search for someone who insulted you. Have comforted me when most of my own family would run in fear. The least I can do, is give you my friendship Anna Dell. With all that it implies for one such as yourself."

"I guess I been pushin' it me-self." the young tech shook her head, with a shrug of her shoulders, "though my den-father call me a newb for doing so with a mage. To be Friends with you, Miss Elsa Aren." The teal eyes sparkled though as she said the words, a small smile curving her lips, and Elsa lightly smiled back while speaking, "oh, he's right of course. About mages.." she said as she started slowly walking back to the town.

The tech lifted an eyebrow as she fell in beside her, "Oh real' a?"

"Yes. Most mages are stuffy, overweight, old men with performance issues."

The tech couldn't keep it in and bust out giggling, "Performance issue's?!"

"uhm-hmm. Performance. Issues."

The tech couldn't resist the joke, and descended into stuttering giggles.

OOOOO

So. The mage knew where she was from generally, and how she was raised. The dwarf raised tech shook her head. Both at the absurdity of the situation and the mental fatigue they both shared. Both women stumbled more than once on the way back to the town and inn. But both supported the other in those moments.

Anna had the feeling that their friendship would be just like that walk. But Master Bjorgman was waiting for them. He was pacing, and he had news. Mostly bad.

"Master Joachim didn't leave much. He cleaned out everything he needed." the young man shook his head, his broad shoulders slumped, "The town sheriff knows about the bodies now. I had to get him before the innkeeper did, and show him the letter. He agrees with the story of self defense. And took care of the bodies. Supposedly I'm free to go." the druid took a breath and let it out slowly, "For a minute there I thought it was off to jail."

"But here's the kicker. If anything our journey has gotten harder. The bridge over the Mistwater is blockaded by bandits. Judging by the actions of the sheriff, he's not in any hurry to remove them. And I don't have the money to stay here long, unless you ladies can help out."

"One last thing. I managed to nick this off one of the bodies." He held out a small amulet to the mage.

OOOOO

Elsa took the brass amulet her gloved hands, and tensely at the hidden undercurrent to the large mans words. Looking in the early morning light, she turned it over from the smooth back.

Gold inscribed with silver forming a stylized eye in a triangle.

Anna looked over at Elsa's stilled hands, and then went off in angry grumbles under her breath. Once she had seen what the wide eyed mage was holding. But Elsa was still close enough to hear her and generally understand the woman. She seemed to be searching her extensive vocabulary of swears for the proper words. Elsa could very well understand, and was impressed, as the young tech never repeated herself.

The big blond druid spoke as he gave Sven a scratch under the chin. "Whoever that symbol represents. They did the Zephyr in. And I think they tried to kill elder Joachim."

Anna replied with her accent lightly tingeing her words, "Well, now we know, someone want'en the ship dead."

Elsa asked the obvious question, "But Who? And why the elder as well?"

Kristoph shook his head, "I don't have those answers Miss Aren. At least I was able to arrange with the useless fool of a sheriff for a search party, and… burial detail. For the Zephyr. The others will not have to wait long. At least. But I kept your two involvement out of the discussion. As far as he knows I picked you up as fellow pilgrims."

Elsa and Anna shared a look of agreement at this before Elsa spoke again. Though a pang of pain ran through her. "That is a very good idea. And alibi.. Thank you master Bjorgman..."

OOOOO

Anna woke after a much needed nap. The position of the sun telling she hadn't slept much. Maybe a couple of hours. As she looked about the loft room she was in, a small six by ten cubby for one person, containing only a bed and small table with lamp. The small opening in the outside wall serving as a window, had its shutters thrown open to let in some fresh air.

The young tech rubbed her face as she sat up, thinking how after making arrangements to stay in the loft all three had simply fallen into bed. A short grin flickered across her face as she decided to go get that bath she had promised herself. With nothing but her purse, and whatever she had been wearing at the time of the crash, her revolver, hand shotgun (some would call it a hand cannon), toolkit, hand-lamp with charges, pocket chronometer, a mechanized dagger, pocket looking glass and one other weapon, she needed to make a quick stop first with the innkeeper to barter some soap.

OOOOO

Elsa luxuriated in the tub. The feeling of warm water surrounding her a welcome relief from the dirt. Hanging from the rack nearby her dress glistened from its washing. Being the only thing beside her purse, pendant, a small enchanted Ever-Sharp dagger, and travel satchel (which only had her research book. A useful magical construct capable of reading her entire family library. Unfortunately it was only one way communication, and required the book be brought "up to date" by performing a ritual of renewal in the library itself, allowing any new books added to be read through the book. She hadn't had a chance yet to look for the strange amulets meaning or if it would lead her to the groups name. But it was on her to-do list…) to survive the crash.

Sighing contentedly, she relaxed…. For about two seconds before the lock clicked and the door opened.

Unable to see around the partition in the middle of the room, Elsa whipped up a quick phrase of power, and detected who was on the other side. The large blank filled with what she could only call static, save the sex of the intruder, told the young mage enough.

"Anna?"

Sure enough the red head replied, "oh.. Hello Elsa. I Didn't know ye were in here." the lock in the door clicked again as the young tech closed the door. Elsa decided to open a conversation with the tech, "I felt the need for a bath. Must have lost a couple of pounds of dirt by now."

A silver giggle echoed from the redhead before she responded, "aye, I beliv' I will possibly out-do ye in that." a symphony of sounds indicated the gingers disrobing. Judging from the assorted metal on metal sounds… Elsa couldn't resist the teasing question, "Just how many guns are you carrying?!" another silver laugh came across the partition, "Three, but one is in pieces for concealment. Plus a few other tings."

Elsa marveled at how the accent seemed to flow naturally and exoticly from the woman. But decided to change the subject, "So.. Now what do we do? Are you still interested in heading for Tarrant? I still need to get to the college of mages there. And with the road closed…"

A relaxed sigh gave away the ginger settling into the tub, but then she replied, "Aye to Tarrant, though me-thinks we should get some short-change first. And discover what we can about the situation at the bridge. Perhaps we can find a few local short-works to help round-out our purses?"

Elsa loved that accent.

"Well Anna, I think we have to. Our silver won't sustain us for long. And that bridge is the only way east without a very long walk according to Master Bjorgman. I really don't know what the sheriff is thinking, I don't like it." a ungentle sound came from the tech. "best we 'void that derpy newb sheriff then. Sounds like a fa'real winner dat one. Like to stuff my gun up 'is nose… and I never met 'im yet."

Splashes told of the techs cleaning, and Elsa giggled at the redheads comment as she got herself out of the tub to dry off. She felt calm, which was the usual order of things with her "outbursts", tense, outburst, then calm. Drying her hair she brushed it quickly but left it out of her braid to dry while she dressed. "I spoke with Master Bjorgman after I woke, he hadn't slept much himself. But he did overhear that the local doctor needed some help. Nothing much other then that."

"Sounds like a good place to start t'en."

Elsa pulled on her dress, and cinched the sides down. Damn… she was loosing weight again. Popping her dagger into its hiding spot she heard the tech rinse and splash out of the tub. Then assorted clinking as she readied her dress for washing.

Finishing up she heard the most unladylike swear come from the tech. It was obviously intended to be inaudible.

OOOOO

After hopping out and drying off, Anna had run into an issue with washing her dress. The heavy wool was holding onto its grease with a stubborn tenacity. _"Godsdaminit." _

"What was that?!" it took a split second for Anna to realize she had spoken out loud. "oh.. No'ting. No'ting to worry about. Just a stubborn spot o' grease." she cringed as the mage giggled softly from around the partition, and Anna could hear her moving around with various stages of her dress.

Damnitall, she was blushing bad. If the mage came around the corner and curtain to see her like this! Anna hastily pulled on her under things. There, at least she wouldn't see much. Dry clothes on wet skin was not the most comfortable feeling, but it would do.

"Do you need any help?"

Anna would later deny it, but she reached for her cut down shotgun. "Don'na do that to me!" she glared at the mage peeking around the corner of the partition and curtain.

Well attempted to glare.

Elsa's hair was down. She was freshly cleaned. She wore a small smile. Ice blue eyes twinkled at her. Her hair was down. Slim and proper. Her. Hair. Was. Down.

It framed her perfectly.

Anna realized she was staring after a few ticks before getting vigorously back to work on her dress, her cheeks heating so badly she might as well have lit coals under 'em.. "Jus' a small 'stain. No-ting to worry about!"

OOOOO

Elsa watched for a second before speaking, "Well I'll go find Master Bjorgman, and see if he's learned anything new."

She turned around and tried to get the vision of the blushing, red haired, scantily dressed, beauty out of her head.

OOOOO

"Here it is.." Miss Dell read the sign the three had walked up to. "Doctor Roberts, Medical surgeon. Hmm wonder what 'e needs help with?" "I don't know miss Dell." replied Kristoph, "Nobody would say what, mostly because nobody knew. I'm wondering if its on the up and up."

Miss Aren looked pointedly at the others, "Only one way to find out." she opened the door and walked in. Miss Dell shrugged to the Druid and followed the Mage in.

Kristoph sighed and pulled a hand down his face, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Sven? Keep an eye out buddy. Stay here." the reindeer plopped his but on the ground and sat watching the street. "Good boy."

OOOOO

**(AN: Doc Roberts is played by Sam Elliot. I seriously cannot think of anyone else for the role. No actors were harmed in the making. Yada yada…)**

A doorbell tinkled lightly as they entered the small building, and from the back of the room a rough deep male voice boomed out in a deep southern accent. "My office is closed to ya, cheapskates. You get shot again you bleed. I'm not doin' no more charity work." the tall, slim, but well built older man turned as he stood up from where he seemed to be sharpening his tools, continuing his speech, "You can go jump off into the ole Bessie-Toone for…." the words trailed off as he caught sight of the three standing awkwardly in the front of his shop. "Oh.. Sorry about that. I've been having some trouble with a couple of cheapskate fools. I'm Doc Roberts, at your service."

The trio shared a quick aside glance between each other, before Anna spoke up, "Good afternoon sir, we were wondering about any work you might have for us? We heard through the rumor mill about you looking for help."

Elsa was astounded now that she knew what to listen for. The young tech had completely turned off her accent. But her statement had elicited a response from the doctor. Turning her attention back to the older man. She saw he was a bit thoughtful if rather cold faced still.

He looked them all up and down, his demeanor still coldly cautious, his facial expression seeming to try and find what little talent they might actually have accidentally possessed.

"A Mage, A druid, and a Technologist…" (_"Odd little.." _The rest was unintelligible and under his breath) Doc Roberts looked over Anna "Three guns and a dagger, you're a bit over-prepared, for a normal traveler," the young redheads mouth fell open as his gaze switched to Elsa, "One dagger, and a cart-load of magical power if I'm correct." he specifically glanced at a desk chronometer nearby, ticking wildly and erratically, sometimes backwards, before finally turning to Kristoph, "and a druid of the Pannari. Unarmed save for your glorified walk'n stick." Kristoph looked offended, then quickly looked at his staff.

He looked them all square in the eyes, and seemed to make a decision, "Yeah.. I am looking for help, Miss?" "Anna Dell." she quickly introduced the others, "Miss Dell. I need some help cause I hear some friends of the sheriff are taking a whack at the bank in the next couple of days."

A few seconds passed, and Kristoph blurted out the obvious response, and the surprised trios general thinking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Friends of the sheriff are going to rob the bank?! Did I hear you correctly?!"

"yes'm, Boy you did." the older man scratched at his short grey moustache, "the Williams gang. The've been bribin' the sheriff to look the other way while they come in and hit the bank. This will be the fourth time in as many months and the last if I have anything to say bout' it." he scratched the back of his head as he adjusted his cowboy hat. "I and a number of others figured it out, but the sheriff, weasel faced rotten two-bit half and half, being the law round here makes people afraid. Always showin' late to the scene. Threatening people with jail. Letting any who pay 'im off go, and squeezin' those who don't." he looked out the window, then looked back, and spoke with a rough undercurrent of anger in his voice, "I want to stop them red handed, In the Bank. Bring them two weasel William brothers out to the town squar' and make them tell the truth. Tell how they bribed the sheriff. How they are part of his little scam. Ya see, the owner of the Bessie Toone? Sheriff has him in his pocket somehow. And the real estate all belongs to 'im. No ones going against the mine. And he who owns the mine… well. They pick the sheriff." all three stiffened before Anna spoke, "How? Doesn't the law say that the people get to vote for their sheriff?"

"Yes an' No Miss Dell. The law says, but if your job director tells you who to vote for and you don't? well.

I don't like it. Havent since I came here two years ago and watched them rig the election. But now.. I can make a change. I may not be able to convince people to stand behind me now. But after taken out the Williams and puttin' the Sheriff to shame. Well… it's a whole new day." a sly smile came up on the old mans face.

All three looked to each other, and Elsa spoke up, "I don't see why you need our help then Doctor. Why not ask for help around here?"

"A good question Miss Aren. Most around here are not the sort I would trust behind my back." he smiled lopsidedly, "Or with a spell or firearm just on general principle for that matter. But all you would need to do is keep the rest of the gang busy, or if you are capable, eliminate them. I'll deal with the rest." and with that the older man brushed back his hand to rest for a second on a fine revolver that had gone unnoticed by the group.

Anna brought up something important to them though, "How much would we get paid for this? I assume such a gang would have a reward on their heads?"

"You are very correct in that assumption." the old doctor confirmed with a nod, then he smiled with a bit of grim humor as he relaxed against the workbench, "Placed by the two bit sheriff 'imself. Pretty high one at that." all three looked to each other and smiled at that. "Plus I have a few odds and ends I'll give you in exchange. So, you willing to stand with me?"

Elsa frowned slightly, before speaking, "Everything you have said matches up with what we have heard good doctor. Though I ask if we can get some rest first."

The older man nodded, "The word I got was the theft was planned for later this week anyways, early in the morning." he looked thoughtful as he ran a hand through his grey hair, then his blue eyes twinkled, "Meet me at the bank early tomorrow morning, say six o' clock. We can look over the place an' figure a plan. Wouldn't do to have us not knowin' the score an shooting each other in the back. Plus I can talk quick with the manager, and let her know. She'll be ready then an can stall the Willaim's if needed."

Anna looked to the others, and with their short nods spoke to the old doctor, "Then We will be there."

OOOOO

_Fire no longer burned around twisted metal. Ash and soot no longer chocked the air about the wreck of the ISS Zephyr. A lone figure dressed in a cloak of dark material walked in the grey light of the early morning dawns mist, searching amongst the ruined ship._

_A thread of magic is felt. The figure moves around a large piece of metal, and kneels next to a fallen soul. A hand reaches out, rough and calloused, hovering over the body of an impaled gnome for but a moment. Feeling._

_A whisper, quiet, deathlike in its chilling force. _

"_So that's how… Very brave… Very Foolish."_

_The object was gone. Well. It would have to be found then…_

_A new force however brings the figure to its feet, and it stalks away, following like a bloodhound upon the trail of the hunt. This new thread of magic actually reaching out and calling for its attention._

_Through the woods, and up the valley away from the wreck, the figure moves tirelessly. _

_Time was short. Time was there. Time was not moving. Time was rushing ever faster._

_The figure follows the trail till it spied what it was looking for. A crumpled form upon the ground. Dressed in white mages robes. Far away from the impact of the dirigible._

_Standing over the body, the figure raised its arms, chanting in its cold chilling voice. From the body a twisted parody rose, silently screaming, twisting in torment, burning in agony._

"_You failed."_

"I did as I was tooooolld!…."

"_You Failed! You were not there!"_

"Noooo…."

"_You had one easy task. One that would give you power. And You. Have. Failed."_

_The spirit twisted in agony, but did not refute the statement._

_Even though its face was in shadow, a wicked grin could be felt coming from the cloaked one. Echoed in its voice…_

"_Its of no matter though. You will serve just fine as is…"_

_Slowly a new chant came, one which the spirit railed against. _"Noo.. Noooo! Please! Release meeee! NoooooOOO!" _the spirit screamed as the dark tendrils of magic enveloped it._

"_No, Hans Southern. You.. are still… __**Bound**__."_


End file.
